Memories with Toma
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Menjalani ingatan lainnya bersama Toma. Perasaan takut itu selalu menghampirinya namun Toma mencoba menepisnya, meyakinkannya untuk melindunginya. Namun apa yang terjadi jika ia harus dipertemukan lagi dengan pria misterius itu?/Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Amnesia**

_I really trully take no provit_

**MEMORIES WITH TOMA**

© Story: GyuuRuru-kun

_Rated: T_

_Warning: Alternative Reality/OOC/Misstypo(s)/etc_

_Don't like, Don't read_

…

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Perlahan kukedip-kedipkan mataku dan melihat seorang pria berambut pirang tengah tertidur cukup pulas di sampingku. Benar—aku tidur di rumahku, bersama Toma yang menemaniku di sini. Toma benar-benar perhatian padaku bahkan mungkin karena perhatiannya dia malah begitu posesif. Aku mulai menjalani ingatan baru di hari pertamaku sebagai pacar Toma.

Kucoba bangun perlahan dari tidurku takut membangunkan Toma, dia sudah begitu baik padaku dan benar-benar tidak berperasaan jika sampai aku mengganggunya. Kuangkat pelan selimutku dan kucoba keluar dari tempat tidur, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam lenganku dan menghentikanku yang mencoba berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Toma.

"T-Toma?" tanyaku balik dengan suara pelan.

"…Aku…bisa menemanimu…" ucap Toma lagi dengan penuh kantuk dan membuatku tersenyum, ternyata dia tengah mengigau.

Bahkan dalam mimpinya dia tak ingin jauh dariku, betapa besar perhatiannya padaku. Aku pun perlahan memegang tangannya yang hangat dan melepaskan jemarinya satu persatu kemudian turun dari tempat tidur. Kubuka gorden jendela kamarku sampai sinar matahari masuk dan menerangi seluruh ruangan. Aku pun melangkah ke kamar mandi dan membasuh tubuhku.

Selesai menyegarkan badanku kembali aku melilitkan handuk di badanku lalu keluar dari sana. Kulihat Toma sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan tengah mengucek matanya sambil menguap kecil. Dipandanginya aku yang baru keluar dan ia langsung terkejut, dengan wajah memerah menatapku seakan-akan baru saja melihat hantu.

"Ada apa, Toma?" tanyaku pelan.

"K-Kau…K-Kau…" Toma tak bisa bicara lancar dan gelagapan.

"Hei, bajumu. Sebaiknya kau cepat pasang bajumu," ucap Orion yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku.

"A-Ah…T-Toma, bisa kamu keluar sebentar. A-Aku ingin mengganti baju," ucapku yang baru sadar kalau Toma ternyata memandangi tubuhku.

"M-Maaf," ucap Toma dan pria itu pun langsung keluar dari kamarku.

Aku pun mengganti bajuku dengan baju yang sering kukenakan, itu karena aku merasa tak biasa memakai baju lain yang ada di lemari karena sangat tidak familiar bagiku dan aku takut tak cocok serta menarik perhatian yang berlebihan. Sementara Orion hanya terbang di sekitar pintu dengan alasan mengawasi Toma, takut mengintipku.

"Sudah," ucapku pada Orion.

"Aku tidak menyangka pria itu sampai seperti itu. Dan kau juga bagaimana bisa cinta dengan orang sepertinya. Kau bisa saja dia jadikan hewan peliharaan kalau tidak kabur semalam," omel Orion.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula Toma begitu karena dia peduli padaku dan aku tak menyalahkannya sedikitpun. Cintanya padaku ternyata lebih besar daripada cintaku padanya," jawabku.

"Itu bukan cinta tapi obsesi yang berlebihan. Memenjarakanmu dalam kandang di rumahnya dan memberikanmu makan layaknya hewan peliharaan, aku masih kesal padanya." Orion makin terlihat tidak senang.

"Maaf, tapi aku masih ingin memberikannya kesempatan. Setidaknya aku masih harus mencoba bersamanya dan menemukan kembali ingatanku. Kamu mau membantuku 'kan, Orion?" tanyaku pada Orion, mencoba menenangkan peri muda itu.

"Ya sudah. Tapi kalau dia macam-macam denganmu aku takkan pernah memaafkannya. Seandainya aku punya sihir di dunia ini aku benar-benar akan menghajar pria itu," balas Orion sambil duduk bersila di udara.

"Tidak boleh begitu," balasku pelan.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Toma yang kemudian masuk kembali ke kamarku.

"Heh, dasar tidak sopan! Dia Masuk sembarangan." Orion menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Toma dan membuatku tersenyum kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, minggu ini kau tidak ada acara 'kan? Bagaimana kalau ikut liburan musim gugur kali ini bersamaku dan yang lain?" ajak Toma.

Aku melirik Orion meminta pendapatnya namun Orion hanya menghela nafas, "terima saja ajakannya. Siapa tahu kau mendapat potongan ingatanmu yang lain lagi. Tapi ingat, berhati-hati dengannya dan aku pun aku ikut membantumu untuk selalu mengawasinya," jawab Orion.

"U-Um, kalau tidak merepotkan aku ingin ikut," ucapku pada Toma.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya bersiap sekarang, bisnya akan menjemput kita 13:00 P.M nanti," sahut Toma sambil menggosok pelan kepalaku.

"_Arigatou_," balasku singkat dan hanya bisa memandangi kepergiannya sekarang.

Aku pun mengambil ransel kecil kemudian mengisikannya dengan semua pakaian yang kuperlukan nanti. Kulihat buku diary kemarin malam masih ada di atas lemari. Aku bahkan tidak ingat aku menulis di dalamnya tapi saat Toma membacanya aku tahu kalau aku mencintai Toma sejak lama. Tanganku bergerak mengambil buku itu, ingin rasanya kubawa dalam liburan kali ini tapi aku memutuskan untuk mengembalikannya ke rak semula. Kumasukkan beberapa benda penting seperti ponsel, dompet, dan beberapa kosmetik dalam tas kecil yang biasa ku bawa, meski sebenarnya aku ragu aku bisa menggunakan kosmetik tapi aku tetap memutuskan membawanya.

"Kau yakin…masih ingin mempercayainya. Mungkin benar kau sudah jadi pacarnya tapi sekarang bisa saja sifat posesifnya itu makin menjadi-jadi. Bagaimana kalau dia memasukkanmu ke kandang lagi? Bagaimana kalau dia memborgol tanganmu dengan tangannya saat kau tidur?" tanya Orion yang terus meragukan Toma.

"Aku yakin Toma tidak akan seperti itu. Aku janji akan memintanya sedikit memberiku kebebasan kalau perlu," jawabku mencoba menenangkan peri muda itu.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan semuanya kami memutuskan untuk keluar lebih awal. Aku berjalan dengan agak risih karena beberapa orang memandangiku yang tengah menyeret ransel. Baiklah itu memang cukup berat, aku sudah mencoba membawanya di punggung namun tak berapa lama bahuku langsung sakit dan aku pun memutuskan untuk menyeretnya di jalan.

"Sini, biar kubantu!"

"E-Eh, Ikki-_san_?" tanyaku melihat Ikki yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil ranselku.

"Pasti berat 'kan?" tanya Ikki lagi.

"U-Um," ucapku pelan karena sebenarnya aku malu mengakui kalau aku sangat lemah.

"Tidak apa. Oh ya bagaimana dengan hasilnya? Kau sudah lama tidak cerita padaku lagi," ucap Ikki sambil berjalan beriringan di sampingku.

"S-Soal itu…Awalnya tidak berjalan lancar…tapi akhirnya Toma—mau menerimaku?" sahutku pelan dan sebenarnya mengatakan hal itu cukup memalukan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," balas Ikki sambil tersenyum manis padaku.

"Yoh, Ikki…kulihat kau membawa ransel." Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan bando datang dan berjalan bersama kami lebih tepatnya menengahi antara aku dan Ikki.

"T-Toma," ucapku singkat

"Tapi ransel itu terlalu feminim untukmu," lanjut Toma lagi.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan milikku tapi miliknya." Ikki tersenyum dan melirik ke arahku.

"Sebaiknya aku saja yang membawanya, tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Toma langsung mengambil ransel yang Ikki bawa.

"Tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu," balas Ikki sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Memang benar…aku cemburu," ucap Toma lagi.

"T-Toma sudah!" balasku pelan sambil memegang tangan kiri Toma dan Toma pun diam.

Aku, Toma, dan Ikki berjalan lalu menunggu di halte, memang ini masih 10 menit dari tenggat jadwal jadi kami terpaksa menunggu bisnya datang. Kulihat Ikki begitu sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya sementara Toma hanya memandang datar jalan sambil menggenggam erat tangan kananku. Tak berapa lama Rika bersama beberapa orang wanita datang dan ikut menunggu bersama kami bertiga. Toma memandang sedikit tidak suka mereka dan mengeratkan pegangannya lalu mencoba mendekatkan diriku padanya, mencoba melindungiku.

"Jangan khawatir, kami tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Kudengar kalian berdua sudah berpacaran 'kah? _Omedeto_," sapa Rika sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku dan Toma.

"Aku memang khawatir…karena itu aku kurang suka dia dekat dengan kalian," jawab Toma dengan nada dingin.

"Toma, sudah!" pintaku pelan dan Toma memandangku dengan tatapan sendu lalu kembali diam.

"Hampir semuanya sudah datang, Ikkyu," ucap seorang berjaket hitam panjang dengan corak strip hijau.

"Yoh, Kent…kulihat kau datang lebih awal juga," balas Ikki yang sedari tadi berbincang dengan Rika.

"Berdasarkan perhitunganku, bisnya akan datang 2 menit lagi. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu dengan menunggu karena itu membosankan," jawab Kento yang kemudian berdiri di samping Toma. "Dimana, Shin?" tanya Kento lagi.

"Sepertinya dia belum datang. Tunggu—itu dia!" Toma menunjuk ke seberang jalan, Shin tengah membeli sebuah buku di toko dan selesainya iapun menyebrang lalu ikut menunggu di halte bersama kami.

"Kenapa bisnya lama sekali?" tanya Shin.

"Mungkin manajer kesulitan mencari bis sewaannya, atau mungkin lalu lintas sedang padat sehingga dia terjebak macet," jawab Ikki.

"Tidak, berdasarkan perhitunganku jika bis itu mengambil jalur biasa untuk menempuh menuju tempat ini maka dia akan tiba kurang dari 1 menit lagi. Itu dikarenakan berdasarkan hari, tanggal, dan bulan waktu sekarang salah satu titik terbaik melakukan perjalanan karena lalu lintas lancar. Dan jika dugaanku benar bisnya ada disana." Kento menunjuk sebuah bisa putih dengan corak biru tua tengah menuju kesini dan benar bis itu singgah di halte.

"Cepat naik," teriak Sawa pada kami semua dengan cerianya.

Kami pun masuk kedalam bis dan manajer mengaturkan duduk kami semua. Karena manajer bilang aku sering mual kalau naik transportasi darat maka aku duduk di dekat jendela, sementara Toma duduk di samping kiriku menjagaku dengan menyiapkan kantung muntah. Sejujurnya aku bahkan tidak ingat apakah aku orang yang suka mabuk perjalanan tapi aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti aturan manajer takut hal itu benar.

"Oi, lain kali jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengannya," ucap Toma di sela perjalanan kami.

"Maksudmu…Ikki-_san_?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Siapa lagi. Aku tidak ingin kalau _fangirl_-nya tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang buruk padamu lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu terluka," jawab Toma.

"_Arigatou_…" ucapku singkat sambil mengalihkan perhatianku ke pemandangan luar bis.

Sedikit angin dingin masuk lewat jendela bis yang terbuka dan semuanya dengan cepat menutup rapat jendela bis itu. Aku menggigil karena udara yang masuk memang benar-benar dingin, Toma yang melihat ini menyelipkan tangannya melewati leherku, menggenggam bahu kananku, dan menyandarkanku ke bahu kanannya. Diusapnya pelan bahuku membuat ada kesan hangat disana dan juga aku benar-benar merasa hangat karena Toma, pria yang begitu peduli dan selalu memerhatikanku.

Sekilas kulihat ke jendela dan mataku membesar saat kudapati untuk sekilas pemandangan seorang pria bertopi dan berambut hijau panjang tersenyum dengan menyeramkan menatapku. Aku terkejut, pria itu adalah pria misterius yang selalu ada saat aku berpindah dimensi. Entah kenapa aku sedikit takut melihatnya, aku benar-benar takut saat dia memandangiku seperti itu.

"Kau terlihat kaku. Cerialah sedikit, lagipula inikan liburan," bisik Toma dengan lembut dan membuatku hanya bisa berdehem kecil tanda sependapat dengannya, kucoba menghapus pikiran tadi dan menyamankan diriku di bahu Toma.

Toma mengelus-elus rambutku dan membuatku merasa nyaman sepanjang perjalanan. Benar-benar tidak ada rasa mabuk sekalipun, aku tidak merasa ingin muntah sejauh ini, apa aku memang tidak mabuk perjalanan atau karena Toma yang ada disini dan membuatku merasa tenang. Meski tidak ingat dan juga tidak yakin, aku mulai merasa kalau aku benar-benar mencintai Toma, dan akan mulai menjalani hari-hariku sebagai miliknya. Sayangnya disaat aku benar-benar menyamankan diriku bersama Toma, bis pun berhenti karena kami sudah tiba di tujuan.

"**Kurotsubari Onsen**. Tempat yang paling tepat untuk berlibur di saat-saat cuaca mulai dingin seperti ini," ucap manajer Waka pada kami yang baru turun dari bis.

Kami pun masuk melewati gerbang depan dan sampai di gedung Kurotsubari Onsen yaitu Onsen pertama di Hokaido yang digunakan hanya untuk privasi kelompok yang juga mencakup sebagai sebuah penginapan. Memang tidak mewah namun lumayan memberikan kesan nyaman sewaktu melewati koridor-koridornya, aroma kayu yang begitu harum dari pepohonan juga memberikan udara segar di sekitar halaman.

"Ne- _Senpai_, bagaimana menurutmu dengan liburan kali ini?" tanya Mine dengan senang padaku.

"U-Um, aku senang," jawabku singkat.

"_Senpai_, akhir-akhir ini kamu aneh. Biasanya kamu yang paling bersemangat." Mine menatap heran diriku.

"M-Mungkin perasaanmu saja, a-aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku pelan dan Mine pun tersenyum membuang pikiran jauhnya.

"Ayo cepat, sebaiknya kita bersiap! Onsen untuk wanita ada di sebelah sana dekat dengan kamar kita," ucap Sawa yang bergegas menuju kamar.

"Sawa-_senpai_, semangat sekali." Mine tersenyum menanggapi Sawa.

"T-Toma, aku akan membawanya mulai sini," ucapku pada Toma mencoba meminta ranselku.

"Tak apa, akan kutemani sampai kamar." Toma berjalan beriringan bersamaku menuju kamar kami.

Toma menggeser pintu, membukanya dan menaruh ranselku di samping tempat tidur kemudian keluar kembali, "_arigatou_," balasku padanya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Nikmati waktumu disini," ucap Toma sambil menggosok pelan kepalaku.

Masih kupandangi Toma pergi dan menghilang di balik koridor. Aku pun menghela nafas kemudian mengganti bajuku dengan kimono yang telah disediakan disamping tempat tidur. Aku lalu berjalan menuju Onsen yang ada cukup dekat di samping ruangan kamarku, Sawa, dan Mine. Kulihat mereka tengah asik berendam di sana dan aku pun mengambil handuk, melepas kimonoku, kemudian ikut berendam bersama mereka.

"Nikmat sekali. Rasanya cukup sepadan dengan kerja keras kita." Mine menghela nafas panjang menikmati hangatnya air panas.

"Kau benar. Tubuhku serasa pulih dari sesuatu." Sawa ikut menghela nafas lalu berendam sampai hanya tersisa mata dan rambutnya yang ditutupi handuk putih.

"Senpai, dari tadi kamu diam saja. Apa rasanya tidak enak?" tanya Mine padaku.

"U-Um, rasanya nyaman," jawabku singkat.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang banyak pikiran," ucap Sawa padaku.

"T-Tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja," balasku singkat, walau sebenarnya memang benar aku memikirkan pria misterius yang kulihat sekilah sewaktu perjalanan kemari.

"Baiklah, ayo bersenang-senang." Sawa diam-diam mendekati Mine yang tengah mencoba menyamankan diri.

"KYAAA SENPAI, JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

_**:::Normal PoV:::**_

Sementara itu disisi lain sekumpulan pria tengah asik berendam dan juga menggosok tubuh mereka dengan sabun, menikmati hangatnya siraman air panas. Kento terlihat begitu kaku meski ia tengah menikmati berendam di Onsen tapi wajahnya tak sedikitpun kelihatan santai, karena itulah Ikki mencoba mengganggunya dengan menembakkan beberapa air menggunakan trik tangan. Sementara manajer Waka asik menggosok badan dan Shin yang juga tengah menikmati tulangnya dimanjakan oleh hangatnya Onsen. Toma malah berdiri kemudian menggosok badan dengan handuknya lalu mengenakan kimono miliknya lagi.

"Oi, Toma. Mau kemana? Cepat sekali," tanya Ikki.

"Bersantai itu pilihan yang cukup bagus. Berdasarkan beberapa fakta santai dapat melancarkan peredaran darah dan mengembalikan daya tahan tubuhmu kembali," lanjut Kento.

"Aku lanjutkan nanti saja," jawab Toma dengan santai sambil tersenyum tipis.

**XXX**

_**:::Heroine PoV:::**_

Aku berjalan keluar dari penginapan menuju halaman. Sebenarnya memang hawa dingin tidak terlalu terasa tapi karena aku hanya mengenakan kimono udara itu cukup membuatku sedikit menggigil. Entah kenapa, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ini? Bisakah semua ini dihentikan agar aku bisa menjalani satu kenanganku dan menjalaninya selamanya sampai akhir hidupku, bukannya pindah ke kenangan baru lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diluar sini?" Aku terkejut saat melihat Toma yang juga mengenakan kimono tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku.

"Malam-malam begini, dengan hanya menggunakan baju seperti ini, kau bisa masuk angin," lanjut Toma.

"_Gomenasai_," balasku singkat dan Toma hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Tapi jangan lama-lama," ucap Toma.

Kami bergandengan tangan melewati sepinya tempat itu. Kami keluar dari gerbang dan menyusuri pinggiran kota kecil itu. Toma berhenti di depan sebuah mesin kaleng dan membelikan dua kaleng _Fruit Milk_ hangat untuk kami, minuman susu dengan rasa buah yang benar-benar nikmat dan hangat. Ini kali pertama aku meminum ini, apa karena ini adalah minuman khas daerah sini atau aku lupa aku pernah meminumnya. Kami pun duduk di tangga jalan memandangi hamparan bintang-bintang di langit.

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan? Belakangan ini aku merasa kau terlihat sedikit aneh, terutama semenjak kita tiba di Kurotsubari," tanya Toma.

"Sebenarnya…aku takut," jawabku pelan sambil menggosokkan tanganku di kaleng minuman hangat itu.

"Takut?"

"Benar," ucapku lagi.

"Takut pada apa?" tanya Toma lagi.

"Entahlah…aku sendiri tidak tahu jelasnya bagaimana," jawabku pelan, Toma menghela nafas kemudian menarikku dan menyandarkanku di bahunya.

"Tenang saja. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu," balas Toma sambil mengecup pelan dahiku.

Kami pun terdiam memandangi langit malam yang amat indah waktu itu hingga aku menyapanya, "Toma, k-kamu sudah tahu 'kan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" tanyaku.

"Ah," jawabnya singkat.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa menemukan ingatanku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kalau itu terjadi maka biarkan aku yang jadi ingatan terakhirmu dan kenanganmu untuk seterusnya, bisa 'kan?" pinta Toma sambil tersenyum lembut padaku.

"T-Tapi apa Toma menyukaiku yang berbeda seperti ini?" tanyaku mencoba meyakinkan.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau adalah kau dan aku akan selalu menyukaimu…" ucap Toma lagi yang kemudian memelukku, "…dan juga akan selalu bersamamu," bisik Toma lagi membuat wajahku sedikit merona.

Masih bisa kucium aroma jeruk yang harum dari badan Toma. Perlahan aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan melanjutkan meminum habis minumanku, mencoba menghangatkan diri dan Toma kemudian mengambil kaleng di tanganku, "biar aku yang membuangnya! Kutinggal sebentar." Toma kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga menuju tempat sampah yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat kami sekarang.

Aku termenung, entah kenapa aku mulai menikmati bersama dengan Toma. Kuharap ini jadi ingatan terakhirku dan terakhir kali aku berpindah. Tiba-tiba kulihat seorang pria misterius berambut hijau panjang mendekatiku, membuatku terkejut lalu sontak berdiri. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan lembut dan penuh senyuman membuat hatiku terasa amat nyaman memandangnya.

"Kau harus cepat pergi dari sini!" ucapnya membuatku kebingungan.

"K-Kenapa?" tanyaku namun ia terdiam sejenak.

"Kumohon kau harus pergi," pintanya lagi seolah memohon padaku.

"S-Sebenarnya siapa kamu?" tanyaku.

"Sudah kubilang cepat pergi…tapi kau tidak mau mendengarkan." Dia tiba-tiba menatapku dengan tatapan menyeramkan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari balik bajunya.

Aku terdiam di tempat seolah kakiku terpaku di tanah. Aku tak bisa bergerak karena terlalu takut melihatnya, jika aku tak lari sekarang dia akan membunuhku. Tapi aku hanya diam melihat ia perlahan mendekatiku sambil menyeringai, tatapan yang seolah-olah menghipnotisku. Apakah aku akan dibunuh?

*BUAGH*

Aku terkejut tiba-tiba Toma datang dan menghantam wajah pria misterius itu tiba-tiba lalu mementalkannya. Pria itu meringis karena wajahnya benar-benar terasa sakit, Toma berniat menendangnya namun pria itu menebaskan pisau besar itu dikaki Toma dan membuatnya terjatuh juga berhasil membuat kakinya terluka parah. Pria itu tersenyum dan membalas menendang keras wajah Toma hingga ia terlempar.

"Toma," teriakku yang dengan cepat menghampiri Toma.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Cepat pergi, kembali ke penginapan! Nanti aku susul," ucap Toma lagi.

"M-Mana bisa aku biarkan Toma seperti ini," balasku sambil sedikit meneteskan air mata.

"Tidak ada waktu. Dia harus mati," ucap pria itu lagi sambil mencoba menusukku.

"Jangan coba sentuh dia!" Toma menendang kaki pria itu dengan keras menggunakan kakinya yang satunya dan membuat pria itu terjatuh dengan keras menimpa tanah.

"Toma…c-cepat lari!" Aku membantu Toma berdiri dan membantu memapahnya.

"Kau mencoba mengganggu, kalau begitu kau yang mati lebih dulu," teriak pria itu yang sudah bangun tiba-tiba dan mencoba menusuk Toma dari belakang.

"T-TOMA," teriakku yang langsung mendorong Toma dan tusukan itu pun menembus tubuhku dan mengalirkan banyak darah dari tubuh juga mulutku.

"T-Tidak." Toma melompat dengan sisa tenaganya mencoba menangkapku.

"Toma," ucapku pelan seiring darah yang keluar dari tenggorokanku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melindungiku?" teriak Toma di depan wajahku.

"Dia mati…hahaha…Dia mati…" ucap pria misterius itu sambil tertawa kemudian ia pun lari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"BERHENTI, KAU!" teriak Toma keras pada pria itu namun Toma tak bisa mengejarnya karena kakinya yang terluka cukup parah.

"Bertahanlah, kumohon! Aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit," ucap Toma dengan putus asa dan perlahan ia mencoba melepaskan pisau yang menembus tubuhku membuat rasa sakit yang amat sangat, bahkan Toma sampai meneteskan air mata dan membasahi wajahku melihat keadaanku seperti ini.

"Tidak apa…aku senang…bisa melindungi Toma…karena selama ini kamu…yang selalu melindungiku," ucapku pelan karena rasa sakit dari pisau itu masih terasa melubangi dadaku.

"Bicara apa kau, ini salahku. Harusnya aku tidak mengajakmu keluar malam ini," sesal Toma yang kemudian memelukku.

"Aku senang…bisa bersama Toma," ucapku pelan, tak terasa aku ikut menangis, karena rasanya amat hangat saat Toma memelukku dan aku benar-benar tak ingin berpisah dengannya.

Perlahan aku memejamkan mataku karena aku sudah mencapai batasku. Masih terlihat di bayanganku kalau Toma tengah berteriak keras memanggilku tapi aku sudah tak bisa mendengar suaranya lagi. Aku sudah tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Dan aku merasa aku ingin terlelap, aku ingin tertidur dan terlepas selamanya dari rasa sakit ini. Senang rasanya aku bisa sedikit lebih lama menjalani ingatan bersama Toma.

Hampa…

Hening…

"Oi, oi bangun!"

Dan perlahan aku membuka kembali mataku karena rasanya sangatlah silau. Aku terbangun lalu mengucek perlahan mataku. Kulihat Orion tengah memandangiku dengan tatapan khawatir, kuingat lagi peri muda itu baru saja terlihat sekarang. Orion kemudian bersila di udara seiring aku yang bangun dan menyingkap selimutku. Kulihat Jam & Kalender menunjukkan tanggal 01 Agustus, 07:21 A.M, ternyata aku kembali lagi ke tanggal itu.

"Entah kenapa sewaktu kau pergi naik bis aku tidak bisa mengikutimu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku malah menghilang dan tiba disini," terang Orion, "lalu apa yang terjadi disana?" lanjutnya.

"A-Aku kurang yakin, tapi aku rasa aku ditusuk…" jawabku.

"D-Ditusuk?" Orion terkejut mendengarku.

"T-Tapi kurasa tidak apa-apa." Aku memegangi dadaku dan benar tidak terasa sakit, lukanya menghilang.

"Apakah ini artinya kau harus menjalani ingatan baru lagi?" tanya Orion.

"Kurasa…begitu," jawabku sedih.

"Jangan khawatir, aku janji akan membantumu menemukannya," ucap Orion mencoba menyemangatiku.

"U-Um, aku akan menemukan semua ingatanku kembali," balasku sambil tersenyum pada peri muda itu.

Kutatap pemandangan luar jendela yang begitu menyilaukan, entah kenapa aku tak ingin kenanganku bersama Toma menghilang. Aku mencintai Toma dan benar mencintainya meskipun aku tidak yakin kalau kenangan nyataku adalah bersama-sama dirinya. Air mata Toma saat itu, wajah sedihnya, membuatku ingin sekali menghapusnya. Pemandangan yang menyakitkan hati. Semua kenangan ini—

Aku harus menyelesaikannya.

…

…

**::THE END::**


End file.
